


Haunted Green Eyes

by Lil_Otaku_Nerd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Eventual Romance, Good Slytherins, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:25:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Otaku_Nerd/pseuds/Lil_Otaku_Nerd
Summary: It's the beginning of sixth year, and already people can tell something is different about the Golden Trio. Harry has started hanging around the Slytherins, Ron has been more of prat, and Hermione is just oblivious to it all. (Really, isn't Hermione the smart one?) What no one knows, is that Harry is hurt and only the Slytherins are able to help.





	Haunted Green Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first story, so please bare with me! I've never written a fanfic before, so this is my first one.
> 
> I hope you guys like it~.
> 
> The preface is so short! But the other chapters will be longer, I promise!

**HAUNTED GREEN EYES**

_**By Lil_Otaku_Nerd** _

* * *

 

_**Preface** _

 

**Little Whinging, Surrey, England**

**August 10th, 1995**

 

Sixteen-year-old Harry Potter laid on his side on his bed, facing his snowy owl, Hedwig. He was running a hand through her feathers, his hair sweeping across his forehead and eyes. His face was set in a small grimace of pain and Hedwig hooted worriedly.

 "I'm fine, Hedwig," the teen said softly. 

 She hooted again.

 He smiled at her, then looked out the window, then back to her. "I probably should've sent you to stay with Theo," he murmured to her quietly. "That way you wouldn't be locked up and be near my relatives." He gave her a small smile. "Plus, Theo would spoil ylou rotten like he always does."

 She gave him a nip on his finger as an answer and he chuckled softly.

 "Just a few more weeks, 'Wig, then we'll be back at Hogwarts," he added, then closed his eyes and fell asleep.


End file.
